mocofandomcom-20200215-history
Clover
Description Clover's a middling-sized gnome, usually found in woodland-colored clothes while carrying a bow and quiver around. She's got a lot of gear that she tends to bring, including survival kits, a knife, a pack, and a bedroll. Clover's easily distinguishable due to her short white-blonde hair, hazel eyes, and easygoing if highly inquisitive nature. In short, like your average gnome but likely to drop down on you from a tree. She's usually accompanied by a number of predatory birds or a giant, flesh-eating rat named Pallas, which she rides around. When asked about the rat Clover only says, "He's a reminder that everything you love will turn on you. Isn't he cute?" Public History Clover is the second youngest child of the original Fernsprocket family up near Algaz Station in Khaz Modan. The Fernsprockets are a fairly affluent group of gnomes that make their home in the mountains - they export fine furs, inks, potions, and further inventions. The Fernsprocket clan is headed by Ryver and Odette Fernsprocket, Clover's parents. The other Fernsprocket progeny: * Whemser - a blacksmith, Dalaran (Male) * Pansy Clickwrench - married housewife, New Tinkertown (Female) * Felim - engineer of mechanical animals, Algaz (Male) * Yard - mage apprentice, Dalaran (Male) Clover was a small child during the Second War. At her father's knee she learned how to tell good plants from bad, know their uses, and survive off of the flora. Her mother took her aside and taught her the workings of a knife, how to skin and butcher animals, to cook them, and make a living off of the fauna. They both taught her that nature has a machinery of its own, that things will always work according to the rules of their nature, and to always question life. The Fernsprocket clan as a whole produced a number of hunters, though none wielded the bow like Clover. That part of her training she had to learn herself. Clover and her parents visited Gnomeregan frequently, though when the siege began her father was trapped inside the city. Clover, her mother, and her siblings had to wait in their home, hoping to hear good news. The good news did not come. Gnomeregan fell, and the Fernsprocket patriarch was presumed dead. Clover managed to make it to Gnomeregan, years later, to assist with the recovery of Gnomeregan survivors and more importantly find her father. Aged by decades instead of years, forever changed by radiation, Ryver Fernsprocket was brought back to Algaz to recover and take his place in the family. Though he could never be the man he once was or take his former role as patriarch, he slowly learned how to survive in a place where nothing was trying to kill him, and tried to enjoy life once more. At some point after her father's recovery Clover struck out on her own. Her absence was not talked about much, though she would send home coin to her family and visit every so often. She would make a living off of selling collected herbs and some furs, and took the name Alderfern for herself due to the reputation she'd made as a survivalist. When Legion invasions ripped through the town of Dun Morogh, this gnome was there to assist. It was Clover's first taste of warfare, though she mostly stayed on the sidelines and assisted in evacuating the injured. Locked Files (Please note that this section is in locked company files; it should be treated as OOC knowledge) At some point in the year 28, after her father returned from Gnomeregan, Clover was an unexpected absence in the Fernsprocket family. It's hard to get further information out of the reclusive group, but it's known that Clover's role in the family was strained for many years since childhood, especially with the neighboring gnomish family known as the Kernfizzles. In Modan Company Clover has taken on a working job with the Modan Company - as a Surveyor, she's mostly along for the digging and isn't into the combat section. She's led an expedition to Stormheim, where she successfully recovered the Heartsap of Solmundr and brought back an ally in Vaneidorn the Stormwing. Category:Specialist Category:People